


No, but you are

by silveryogis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asahi is Embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya thinks Asahi is perfect. Asahi has some counterarguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, but you are

**Author's Note:**

> this was the very first fic of my 30 day challenge....also it was the first asanoya fic i ever wrote! wow! i hope you like it!

Noya traces his fingers across Asahi’s chest.

He likes Asahi’s chest a lot—it’s nice and broad and strong looking, definitely more so than his—he likes putting his head against it and he likes listening to his heart beat, and he likes watching it rise and fall as he breathes. 

There’s the sound of rain coming in against Asahi’s bedroom window, and it’s the rain that’s making everything hot and sort of muggy—his skin sticks to Asahi’s and makes it a bit difficult to move around, which would be a problem if he felt like moving, which he doesn’t, really.

Plus, the rain sounds nice, and neither of them have anything else to do (practice was exhausting, and the sex had been almost even more exhausting, and if there’s anything that’s going to get Noya really properly exhausted, it’s volleyball and sex). 

Laying on his side, Noya is nestled up next to Asahi, his head tucked under Asahi’s chin, Asahi’s arm curled around his shoulders. There’s something really, really fucking sweet about the soft, nervous way Asahi’s fingers are smoothing over the nape of Noya’s neck, and he just lays there with his hands tracing over Asahi’s chest and his nose brushing against his collarbone. They barely even fit on the bed together, and Noya is pretty sure he’s taking up most of the space (he’s definitely taking up most of the space, what with Asahi’s back pushed flat against the wall and Noya as close to him as he can possibly get). 

“Asahi-san,” he mumbles, stretching his short legs and tangling them with Asahi’s because he likes the way his bare skin scratches against his. “What are you thinking about?”

He can almost hear the way Asahi blushes—okay, well, he can’t actually hear it, but he can hear the way he shifts in slight surprise and he can hear the way his head picks up off the pillow, and he can hear the way he hums, quietly.

“You,” he answers him, “I think.”

“You think!” Noya laughs, and pulls his head back so he can look at him. “What about me, specifically.”

“Specifically?”

“Specifically, Asahi-san.”

Asahi doesn’t say anything right away, so Noya goes back to drawing lines over Asahi’s chest with the tips of his fingers. He’s nuzzled up right next to him, even though it’s muggy, and there’s still the faint smell of sex lingering between them—but it’s been half an hour and neither of them have moved, and Noya is thinking that it might be a good idea to never leave this spot, ever.

He turns a little red, Asahi, and hugs his arm tighter around Noya’s shoulders, and Noya nestles into him, putting his forehead back against his chest, relaxing as Asahi moves a hand through his hair. “Your hands,” Asahi tells him, finding one of them, threading his fingers through his. 

Noya’s voice is muffled against Asahi’s chest. “You’re thinking about my hands, Asahi-san?” He snorts. “That’s lame.”

“Not…not just that,” Asahi says, and he sounds a little unsure, so Noya just lays there on his side, breathing against his skin, waiting for him to continue. He doesn’t, so Noya tips his head back to look at him again.

“I’m good with my hands, aren’t I?”

“You’re good at a lot of things.”

“I am,” Noya says, and puts his head, once again, against Asahi’s chest. “That’s true, Asahi-san. Keep going though.”

“Keep going?”

“What else are you thinking about me.”

“Oh…um….”

“No need to be nervous, Asahi-san! I’m not gonna laugh.”

“You’re going to laugh.”

“No I’m not!”

“Do you promise?”

“I always promise.”

There’s a beat, and Asahi squeezes his hand, and reflexively, Noya squeezes back. 

“I was thinking about how much I love you.”

Noya pulls away from Asahi’s chest again (really, it’s mostly just that he can’t stay still for that long), and looks at him, properly red in the face and trying not to laugh because he did promise he wouldn’t. But.

“Asahi-san!” he says, smiling wide and big and nuzzling his nose against Asahi’s. “You’re embarrassing.”

Saying it only makes Asahi turn red too, and Noya bumps his chin forward to kiss him, softly. He puts his hand just under Asahi’s chin and traces his thumb over his bottom lip just as he draws back, his nose still bumped against his.

“I love you too,” he hums, pushing forward again to kiss the words into his mouth, “Asahi-san.”

For a few more minutes, they lay there and kiss each other, lazily, Noya’s head swirling with way too many thoughts and his legs still aching. Rain beats quietly against the window, and Asahi tells him again, that he loves him, and Noya hums it back, that he loves him too, and once they’re too tired to kiss any more, Noya puts his head back under Asahi’s chin, rubs his nose back and forth over his collarbone.

“Should we get dressed—”

“No.” Noya headbutts him a little. “Don’t move.”

Asahi smiles and kisses the top of his head (and it’s so stupid and romantic, so stupid and romantic that it makes Noya’s heart swoop). “Okay,” he says. “If you insist.”

“I do insist.” Noya mumbles tiredly, closing his eyes. Asahi is warm, and the smell and heat of his skin is so comforting and so good—he squirms a little bit just to get more comfortable, and Asahi pulls his thin blanket over the two of them. Noya doesn’t fall asleep (he thinks Asahi does, though), but he stays there, curled up in Asahi’s arms. It’s perfect. His shoulders are a little cramped and one of his arms is squashed, but it’s perfect.

“You’re perfect,” he says quietly, even though he’s pretty sure Asahi is asleep and can’t hear him, and he says it one more time with his lips pressed to Asahi’s chest, because he really really means it.

And Noya falls asleep before he can hear Asahi’s soft response, before he can register that his fingers are still trailing softly through his hair.

“No,” Asahi says, “but you are.”


End file.
